solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Gremlins
Gremlins are a small species of Orcini found in Gruthar and Althesar. Appearance and Physiology Gremlins are roughly 3.5-4ft in height on average, not counting their long ears. They are slightly hairier than most other species of orcini with the exception of the Bogrin, bearing hair down their backs and extending partly down their arms and legs. They are also the only species of Orcini with tails (which range from 1-3ft in length) which has at times earned them unflattering comparisons to rats. Gremlins possess a wide variety of skin-tones, shades of grey, red, green, blue, and even purple are all present, with their hair usually in similar shades. Magical Aptitude Gremlins are unique among Orcini in that they have a small degree of innate magical aptitude without training. This is almost always skewed towards a particular element. In Gruthar this is commonly fire, ice, or lightning, while among those in Althesar it more commonly manifests as a connection to dark magic or plantlife. Despite this innate talent those without training remain unable to project it at a distance, and so most gremlins make use of it to gain an advantage in close combat or for mundane utility. Culture A common undercurrent of gremlin culture in both Gruthar and Althesar is that gremlins tend towards extremes of emotion. Though some individuals swing between moods dramatically, others maintain the same outward disposition regardless of the situation they're in. Some gremlins may seem dour even when while relaying or receiving good news, and others can remain ecstatically happy whether they're enjoying a hot meal or twisting the knife in someone's stomach. Grutharin Gremlins There are few gremlin records from before the swarms of the Lokusi, but most indicate they inhabited the southern and western coasts of the continent. As a result they were one of the societies hardest hit by the rising swarm, and developed a semi-nomadic lifestyle in the Dominion. Though the Orcini of the Grutharin Dominion have long been united against the threat of the Lokusi, the Gremlins were considered the 'last among equals' within the nation for many years. Gremlins small size coupled with their use of magic made them uniquely ill-suited to battling upon the front lines against Lokusi, because they absorb the magical powers of those they consume. This caused gremlins to have less influence in the early dominion, meaning fewer resources to help the gremlins recover from their early displacement. Though crime is rare in the Dominion, gremlins were prevalent members in early riots and bandit groups due to the scarcity of resources, and they are sometimes associated with petty theft and criminal elements to this day. The majority of gremlins though frustrated by their mistreatment did not turn to rebellion or crime, and instead campaigned for better treatment. Their nomadic caravans circled the Dominion carrying goods, messages, and transporting personnel and developed a reputation for being cheerful and curious. Over time, many gremlins also redeveloped their magical skills for combat against Lokusi, and over the past century gremlin casters and support were critical in several major victories against their dreaded swarms. As a result they enjoy equal standing with other members of the Dominion in modern times, though faint prejudice lingers among some individuals such views are widely considered backwards signs of weak-mindedness. Gremlins in the dominion often have a great sense of pride and make great displays of bravado almost to the point of recklessness. Category:Orcini Category:Gremlins Category:Species Category:Sapient Races